This invention relates to a sprayhead for a coffee brewing machine and, in particular, to a sprayhead for a pour over coffee brewing machine.
Pour over water coffee brewing machines are designed for both for the catering trade and for domestic use. Such machines use a holding tank pre-filled with water. In order to heat the water rapidly in a pour over water coffee brewing machine, a flash boiler, also known as a bubble pump, is commonly used. As the water is heated in the flash boiler a two phase mixture of gas phase and liquid phase water is created. As this two phase mixture is less dense than the equivalent volume of cold water, the heated water is pushed out of the boiler and on to the sprayhead of the coffee machine, which sprayhead is at a greater height than the water entering the flash boiler from the holding tank.